Claymore
Claymores are the titular characters of the series. Named after the swords they wield, they are half-human, half-yoma hybrid warriors of the Organization. Claymores don't call each other claymores, the humans gave them this name. Humans also refer to them as "silver-eyed witches." Etymology "Claymore" is a transliteration of the Japanese series title, "Kureimoa" (クレイモア, pronounced "kray-mor"). "Claymore" is derived from the Scottish-Gaelic claidheamh mór, meaning "great sword." Claidheamh mór can be pronounced "clare-more." The word "claymore" is in fact a term coined by the civilians on the island used to refer to these human-yoma hybrids. The word is typically not used by the claymores themselves when referring to one another. Rather, they refer to each other as "warriors" or "comrades." Synopsis Claymores are not necessarily more powerful than yoma, being only half-yoma themselves. However, due to their martial arts training by the Organization, and the fact that only the most intelligent survive the final exam (perhaps an 80% fatality rate), claymores succeed in defeating yoma by using "brains over brawn." A parallel would be human hunters hunting wild beasts. The Organization buys young girls and implants yoma flesh and blood into their abdomens. Side-effects include their eyes turning silver and their original hair changing to a pale blonde or white. A few also develop elf-like ears. Standard claymore abilities include overall enhanced physical speed and strength, faster healing, limited shapeshifting and the ability to detect yoma by sensing their yoki. To use these abilities, they access the powers of their yoma half. Some of these abilities use yoki. Usually (with some exceptions), a Claymore using yoki over a certain limit can lose her human mind and become a super-predator called an Awakened Being. A claymore will send a black card with her symbol to another claymore (usually a trusted friend) so that she could be slain before the awakening process is completed, as it is a claymore's desire to die as a human. Claymore Characteristics Creation All current claymores are female. Originally, male warriors were also created. The Organization had no qualms over their strength, but these warriors were prone to awakening due to their inability to resist the urge to go over their limits, as the awakeneing process brought sensations akin to sexual pleasure. Almost no one volunteers to be a claymore. Most are sold to Organization—orphans, abandoned children, or survivors of towns and families which were attacked by yoma. The Organization has been known to take children from their families, however, if they, the children, have an unusual quality the Organization desires. The only known exception is Clare, who took Teresa's flesh and blood inside her in order to become a claymore and take revenge on Priscilla. Thus, many claymores have a personal vendetta against yoma and throughout the series, stories appear of the horror of these young survivors, most notably Deneve and Priscilla. Some, such as in the case of Clare and Ophelia, seek revenge against specific yoma or Awakened Beings. Appearance/Physical Traits Claymores tend to be taller than average, usually around 170 to 185 cm (approx. 5 ft 7in. to 6 ft 1in.) in height for females (from Claymore Databooks 1, 2, and 3), and very slender. They appear to be fully human, save for their silver eyes and unusually pale hair. Certain individuals may have elf-like ears, such as Irene, Ophelia and Cassandra. The most common hair color seen is platinum blond, though some may have very light brown or even silver hair. "Failed creations" like Clarice may retain very noticeable traces of their natural hair color; however, this is due to faulty hybridization, which also results in a lack of power. Darker hair therefore is a quality that is looked down upon and ridiculed by more fair-haired warriors. Claymores survive on very minimal amounts of food, needing only to consume a very small portion once every couple of days, and can easily go a week without water or nourishment. This loss of appetite is contradictory to the eating habits and requirements seen in both humans and yoma, including Awakened Beings, and could be a result of experiments done by the Organization to create efficient warriors capable of sustaining for extended periods of time in places where food is scarce. Claymores cease to age after full physical maturation is complete and maintain lifelong youth. A claymore's body also bears a stigmata, a hideous deformation that frightens most people who see it. This is said to be a result of taking yoma flesh into their bodies. It is always hinted at and never directly shown, though some claymores seem to not have any major deformations whatsoever, such as Jean. Early in the Teresa arc, Teresa frightens away a gang of bandits by exposing the front of her torso,Claymore Manga Scene 13 but Clare later hugs the stigmata to show her love for Teresa.Claymore Manga Scene 15 its also noted that awakened being know this is a weak spot and use the stomach as a type of torture hot-spot. Galatea explains: "That's the proof of us being half-human, half-yoma. Because it is some kind of 'stigma' showing that something resides in this body which should be avoided."Claymore Manga Scene 82 Eyes Claymores' eyes are the only visible characteristic that undoubtedly sets them apart from regular humans. The irises are normally silver in color, but shift to gold when at least 10% of a Claymore's yoki is released. Yoki suppression pills are often used to achieve the appearance of having more natural eyes, such as brown eyes, in order for claymores to successfully disguise themselves among humans. The anime shows Claymores' eyes in their silver and golden phases in full color. However, since the manga only uses shades of black, grey, and white (except for cover art), one must look at the pupils to discern the state of a claymore's eyes. Silver eyes have circular pupils. Gold eyes have vertical, slit-like pupils not unlike those of a cat. 2010081062239 109.png|A claymore's silver eyes File:Another_Silver_Eyes.jpg|Another example of silver eyes File:Golden_Eye.jpg|Gold eyes of a claymore when releasing yoki ClaymoreEnd.jpg|Another example of gold eyes Uniform Claymores wear a Roman army-like uniform, stylized in an Art Deco manner. It consists of a gray two-piece suit, with a mock-neck dickie marked with the claymore's symbol near the base of the throat. Over this, they wear several pieces of armor: shin-high, slightly high-heeled metal boots (Sabatons), large wrist-guards (Vambraces), shoulder pieces (Spaulders) and a partial skirt (Fauld). Finally, they wear a short cape. Certain claymores may have modifications to their overall uniform to help compensate for unique abilities. Helen, for example, has arm coverings that are made out of a special black material to allow her ease of limb extension. Alicia and Beth both wear completely black uniforms of the same material to save the Organization the trouble of having to constantly make new uniforms for when one of them awakens. File:Claymoreuniformexample.png‎|Standard Claymore uniform 1853.jpg|Another example of the standard uniform Alica 1.jpg|Special black uniform Symbols When a claymore is deemed ready by the Organization, she is given a rank and symbol. Each claymore's symbol is unique and serves as an identification marker. Some claymores are only known at first by their symbol, rather than their appearance. This symbol appears on their uniform at the base of the throat. The forte of the sword also bears this red symbol, as does the black card kept rolled up inside the sword hilt. Lifestyle Despite protecting humans, claymores are usually feared by humans due to their incredible powers, their relation to yoma, and their generally aloof attitudes. Humans will often call them "silver-eyed witches/slayers" or "monsters." Family members of individuals impersonated by yoma tend to be banished from villages out of fear that they might be yoma too. Claymores are often girls who suffered this fate or survivors of villages wiped out by yoma. Due to one or more of their background, yoma blood, training, social isolation and harsh lives, claymores tend to be serious and at least outwardly cold. Claymores live unhappy, lonely lives due to their solitary lifestyle and the knowledge that they will eventually die or become monsters. Some become hot-tempered and easily angered, while some other claymores become homocidal killers who enjoy taking life, more savage than the yoma they hunt. Almost all of them avoid any sort of companionship with humans. Claymores require far less food in order to survive than normal humans. They need only consume a few bites of food every few days, and, if required, can go for over a week without any. Claymores are generally only seen resting by sticking their swords into the ground and leaning against them rather than sleeping in a lying position or on a bed as it seems to be the only "comfortable" way they can rest. Claymores take orders from their black-clothed agents, who in turn appear to take orders from a small council of older males. Clare says the name "claymore" is used by those outside the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 1 Its soldiers do not have an official name. Instead they refer to themselves by the term "senshi" (in the original Japanese text) which roughly translates to "warrior." When a claymore dies in the field, her sword is used to mark her grave. Abilities Claymores possess strength, speed, and reflexes far greater than that of any human. Because of their great strength, claymores can wield a heavy sword single-handed with ease and grace. In addition to this, Claymores possess vast regenerative capabilities and resilience, allowing them to survive normally-fatal injuries such as evisceration. Any wound that does not kill them heals over completely within hours. Defensive type claymores, such as Deneve, can even regenerate entire limbs within minutes. These abilities, combined with their combat training and weaponry, allow claymores to fight on par with most yoma. Claymores are able to break down toxins like alcohol at will and conversly let them into their system if they wish so.Claymore Manga Scene 80 Aside from their strength, perhaps the most well-known ability wielded by claymores (and the one for which they are most prized by their clients) is their ability to detect the presence of yoma (even in human form). This is achieved through the sensing of yoki (yoma energy). Specialized claymores (Galatea, Tabitha and Renee) can detect the aura of yoma from as far as several miles away, depending on the individual claymore's skill. A refined use of sensing yoki allow some claymores (Teresa and Clare) to read and predict the movement of yoma to the point of being able to dodge even before the attack has been made. A claymore's abilities depend on control of yoki flow to specific parts of the body. Most claymores simply use more yoki to gain strength, speed and healing. If a claymore releases 10% of her power, the eyes gleam gold and become cat-like; at 30%, the face distorts; at 50%, the body distorts. At 80%, the "limit," the body begins to awaken and the human mind is overpowered. Higher-ranking claymores usually display far greater control, showing enhanced abilities or unique powers, such as Irene's Quicksword. Ranks Claymores are given a rank corresponding their apparent yoki level. Claymore No. 1 is the strongest, while No. 47 is the weakest (and receives a corresponding lack of respect). The number of official claymores at any time is 47, which corresponds to the number of districts claymores are assigned to. Names Claymores seem to go by a single name, with some having nicknames due to a personality trait ("Teresa of the Faint Smile"), physical prowess ("Muscular Sophia"), fighting style ("Stormwind Noel," "Undine of the Twin Swords") or special technique ("Quicksword Irene," "Phantom Miria," "Windcutter Flora"). In the "Endless Gravestones" arc, Ophelia expresses a mock desire to have her own nickname ("Rippling Ophelia "). Claymore names alone are striking: *Goddesses: Teresa, Irene, Eva, Flora, Nina, Uma, Diana, Nike, Clare. *Princesses: Alicia, Beth, Audrey, Renee, Anastasia, Queenie, Helen, Diana, Claudia. *Saints: Teresa, Agatha, Sophia, Jean, Veronica, Lucia. *Warriors: Hilda, Jean, Raftela, Zelda, Karla, Matilda, Nike, Clare ("Clare" does not have a warrior etymology or history, but is a homophone for the Scottish-Gaelic word for "sword"). Combat Types Ophelia reveals that there are two Claymore combat types: "defensive" and "offensive."Claymore Manga Scene 35 These are actually qualities inherent to an individual claymore—not techniques that can be learned. The determination comes from one's approach to confrontation. A combat style is determined by "whether one tries to win a fight by surviving, or by killing the opponent." The stronger the desire to live, the more likely the combat style will be defensive. Conversely, a claymore who most desires destruction of the enemy will more likely be an offensive fighter. Defensive Defensive types possess remarkable self-healing abilities. Regenerated limbs are equal in strength to the originals. Galatea, Veronica, Cynthia, Deneve and Yuma are of this type. Deneve, in particular, is an extreme example of a defensive type claymore as she is able to regenerate lost limbs and heal from non-fatal injuries within a fight. While defensive types can heal more quickly and from more serious wounds than their offensive counterparts, certain injuries can still be fatal or remain permanent should they remain unattended over a long period of time. Galatea, for instance, cannot regain her eyesight due to the seven years that had passed since she blinded herself. Healing also stems from the claymore's individual skill, thus, unskilled defensive types such as Yuma are unable to regenerate much faster than offensive types without outside assistance. In the case of Awakened Beings, some individuals are capable of much greater degrees of recovery to the point where regeneration may be almost instantaneous. Offensive Offensive types are capable of more powerful attacks than defensive types, but at the cost of significantly reduced regenerative ability. Clare, Ophelia, Rafaela and Irene are examples. Offensive types are typically much slower and weaker to recover from serious injuries than defensive types and regenerated limbs are only equivalent in power to that of normal humans. However, they can reattach recently severed limbs, including those of another claymore. In spite of their limited healing capabilities, offensive types are still able to recover from injuries that would unquestionably kill a normal human being. The degree of healing depends on the severity of injury and the individual Claymore's ability of yoki control. For instance, Clare is punched and tentacled through her stomach, Miria suffers internal wounds from an Awakened Being's tongue, and Helen had her back sliced open. All eventually recover. In Jean's case, however, the hole in her stomach that she got from Rigardo couldn't be closed, resulting in her eventual death. In the case of awakened beings, those who are offensive types may still be able to regenerate body parts, but typically at a much slower rate. Dauf and Rigardo, having had their hands sliced off, are such examples. There are exceptions, though. The Abyssal Ones and Priscilla, despite being offensive types, have been shown to have fast regenerative abilities surpassing those of most defensive types. Claymore Generations Claymore rank is based on strength and ability. They can obtain higher ranks as they become stronger, but when surpassed by other claymores, their rank is lowered. Claymores are known to belong to different "generations" marking the time they joined the Organization, but not all the claymores who are active at the same time necessarily belong to the same generation. The "After Seven-Year Timeskip" refers to the time period after the survivors of the Northern Campaign return south. Clarice's Time The Current Generation. Clare's Time Teresa's Time Rosemary's Time Luciela’s Time Roxanne’s Time Cassandra’s Time Hysteria’s Time Agatha's Time Riful’s Time First Female Generation. Isley’s Time Male Generation. Other Known Number One Claymores *Licht *Chloe *Sistina *Lutecia References Category:The Organization Category:Species Category:Claymore